


Closer

by camimendes



Category: Preath, Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camimendes/pseuds/camimendes
Summary: The worst feeling in the world is knowing that you love her but you just can't be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received: Alex being jealous of the amount of time Preath spend with eachother and then finding out about their relationship.
> 
> Comments/questions/prompts: princesskriegs.tumblr.com

Alex checks her phone. Every day seems to be a ritual. She wakes up, she checks Instagram and Facebook and Twitter and then visits specific people’s profiles to see what’s happened since yesterday – if anything. She’s increasingly been seeing Tobin Heath’s strange love posts on Instagram and random quotes she doesn’t quite grasp about people she doesn’t think she knows. She sees comments on the latest picture Tobin’s posted. 

Preath (heart eyes)

Preath!!!!!

OMG PREATH!

What even is preath? She asks herself. But she can’t seem to figure it out. So she shakes her head and lets it go, takes a deep stretch and gets out of bed. 

AM: Tob, wanna hang out before practice?

TH: Can’t sry, spending some time with someone

She doesn’t answer. She’s pissed off. It’s been three months of this. Every time she asks Tobin to hang out, it’s a no.

Before this, Tobin and Alex were super close. They had met years ago through soccer of course but automatically bonded and spent weeks at a time together, if not longer. They even stated that they felt as though they’ve known each other in a past life, though they both swear that reincarnation isn’t a thing. Tobin taught her to surf, Alex taught her to dress more girly at dinner parties. They had life lessons for each other and advice. Though through their friendship, neither of the two had dated anyone else and it’s believed that Alex somewhat claimed her because of it. Not as a girlfriend, but as a best friend that can be this close because they don’t have a significant other. This was changing though and suspicions rose.

What Alex didn’t know was that Tobin was dating Christen Press, another teammate. They started dating almost three months ago, when Tobin began dropping Alex.

A few streets down, Tobin and Christen are barely awake and as Tobin got the text from Alex, she rolled her eyes.

“Who is it?” Christen wrapped her arm around Tobin’s torso and scrunched her face into Tobin’s warm side.

“Mmm Alex” Tobin’s morning voice can be raspy.

“Ugh, again” Christen grumbles and then lifts her head. She has adorable bed hair.

Tobin laughs and gently runs her fingers through Christen’s hair and kisses her forehead.

“Babe, she’s my best friend”

“Then why’d you roll your eyes? Hm?” Christen got defensive.

“Because… I am a little annoyed. Like, no she doesn’t know I have a beautiful girlfriend but she’s still clingy as always and I don’t have time right now. Okay, that sounds ridiculous, she is my best friend. We did use to spend almost every day together” Tobin corrected her morals halfway through her statement because she wasn’t actually being so fair about how she was treating Alex. She dropped her all of a sudden when her and Christen became a thing and she just hadn’t noticed what she was doing.

Christen hadn’t commented on the statement and just nodded. She wasn’t sorry for taking Tobin’s time away because she felt that Alex always had a crush on Tobin. Claiming her was a way of protecting Tobin as being hers. She wasn’t Alex’s girlfriend and never would be now that they were together. Christen had nothing against Alex – she was just afraid Tobin and her would end up together. 

Even though it took Christen a year to admit she had feelings for Tobin over a drunken celebration night, it was finally worth it knowing Tobin felt the same way.

Flashback to 3 months ago

“Can we just share a bed? I m-mean like, there’s no other option, you know?” Christen slurred her words as they got into the hotel room. Tobin and Christen were paired together at the hotel in Chicago this time. They had a game with the national team.

“I mean yeah, we shared it last night, silly.” Tobin was a little less drunk than Christen.

“Tobin, come on” Christen walked up to Tobin and smiled wide. Tobin thought she was beautiful. She was wearing a tight black dress that cut halfway up the thigh and quite a low cleavage. It kind of turned her on, something she occasionally felt around Christen. 

Christen’s liquid courage worked on her well that night as she wasn’t afraid to grab Tobin’s hand and guide her to the bed they shared.

Tobin felt a rush under her skin and her heart started to beat a bit quicker than usual.

“Help me undress” Christen demanded as she looked into Tobin’s eyes.  
This wasn’t all that sudden, though. Tobin and Christen subtly flirted with each other for quite some time before this but never spoke about their feelings. 

“Uh, yeah, sure” Tobin let go of Christen’s hand and stood behind her. She lifted her hair and placed it on the left side and was about to kiss her neck but thought it was the last thing she would do – not knowing how Christen felt about her.

She undid the clasp and the zipper and pulled it down. Christen did the rest. She was left in a navy laced bralette and matching underwear. 

Tobin stared. Of course she did.

“Quit staring!” Christen caught her.

“Am not” Tobin looked up at Christen’s eyes.

“Yeah, you were” Christen began sobering up. She still didn’t feel afraid of the actions she was about to do.

She pulled Tobin to the bed and pushed her back against the pillow. She sat on her abdomen and Tobin lit up red.

“You were staring, Tobin, and you still are” Tobin’s eyes frequently drifted to Christen’s chest. The bralette was somewhat see through and her nipples were visible.

Tobin shook her head no and looked into Christen’s eyes once again. Their eyes meeting this time was intense and Christen felt the deep intensity looking into her soul.

Christen leaned down and pressed her lips against Tobin’s. It wasn’t soft, it was out of frustration and long-awaited.

Tobin kissed back deeper and put her hands up around Christen’s neck.

As Christen leaned away, she whispered. “I thought so” 

Present 

They had to make their way to practice anyway. Tobin and Christen getting ready and arriving together and Alex getting ready alone and arriving alone.

Alex saw the two and quickly turned away and walked towards the locker room to get changed. Tobin saw how uncomfortable Alex seemed and felt saddened. She wasn’t the type to create drama or reinforce it in any way and she didn’t like this happening, even if was she was extremely happy with Christen.

“Babe, you’re gonna do great today” Christen broke the silence and kissed Tobin’s hand after she grabbed it. She checked that nobody was around before the action.

“You will too, beautiful” Tobin stopped the pair and kissed Christen lightly on the lips. They smiled as they pulled away and headed to the locker room walking beside each other.

Alex was in the middle of changing as Ashlyn poked her abs playfully as she couldn’t see when she was changing shirts.

“Stop!” Alex yelled out and Ashlyn leaned her head to the side and waited for Alex’s shirt to be down.

“Alex, what’s the matter?” 

“Oh, sorry, didn’t know it was you” Alex cracked a smile at the corner of her mouth.

“Okay, whatever, what’s wrong boo?” Ashlyn sat down in Alex’s cubicle and patted her lap for Alex to come sit.

Alex sat on both of Ashlyn’s legs and faced her. Ashlyn was in fact dating Ali but this type of thing was normal for Alex and Ashlyn – and Ali was okay with it. She was like Ashlyn’s little sister.

Ashlyn saw the pair come in and motion for them to get out or move away.

Alex began.

“Tobin doesn’t spend time with me anymore. Like, she always hangs out with Christen and she’s replaced me. It sucks and she doesn’t give a shit.” Her voice got a little louder and Ashlyn told her to keep it down.

“Honey” Ashlyn took her hands. She and Ali were the only ones that knew Christen and Tobin were a thing and it was hard not to say the truth. It would have been simpler to spit it out because it was the answer to all things. But she also knew Alex had a massive crush of her own on Tobin and had had one for quite some time.

“She hasn’t replaced you, Lex.” “Yes! She fucking has! Like look!” Alex turned her head and Ashlyn told her to look back at her.

“Alex, be honest with me” Ashlyn looked into Alex’s eyes and there was a slight moment of silence before Ashlyn asked.

“Do you have feelings for Tobin?” Alex’s heart dropped. She knew she did.

“I – no!” Alex defended herself.

“You do.” Ashlyn corrected.  
Alex shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

“You do.” Ashlyn stated again.

“Bae, look. It’s not easy for me to say this but –“ and before she could finish, Alex came to the realization. She figured out the rest and her eyes grew wide. Ashlyn could sense that she was about to cry and she pulled her in for a hug. Alex squirmed out of her arms and got off Ashlyn’s thighs and ran to the bathroom. 

“Fuck” Ashlyn whispered.

Alex came back out, tears streaming down her face and went straight up to Tobin.

“Excuse me, Chris but I need to speak to Tobin.” She grabbed Tobin and dragged her to the bathroom.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex questioned. She was angry.

“Tell you… what?” Tobin raised her eyebrow. She felt her heart begin to race.

“You and Christen” Alex raised her arms and got even angrier.

“Who the fuck told you?” Tobin began to get angry herself.

“Ashlyn!”

“I will be speaking to her.” Tobin looked away and crossed her arms.

“Tobin, are you that stupid? Look, I’m going to spit it out now because I can’t be bothered to hold it in anymore. It’s been years since I’ve liked you. And you’ve flirted with me too and then all of a sudden, you fucking drop me and replace me with Christen. I mean, we’ve been best friends for years. Feelings aside, you should have fucking told me you were dating her at least!” Alex began crying again.

“Alex, what?” She didn’t hear anything past feelings.

“What?” Alex was confused.

“Feelings? Alex, I had no idea. I got over you months ago because I thought you were into men and always just… teasing me.” Tobin was shocked.

“No! We kissed for fuck’s sake.” Alex stated. It was a drunken kiss, once.

“We were drunk.”

“You don’t just kiss anyone, Tobin” Alex defended herself.

“I had no idea, Alex. I’m sorry, I just, I really had no idea.” Tobin did feel bad.

“Just be happy with her. Give her what we’ll never have.” Alex walked away.

Tobin sat down on the bench in the bathroom and leaned against the wall. She began crying herself.


End file.
